crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Nohara
Hiroshi Nohara (野原ひろし''Nohara Hiroshi'') is the father of the Nohara family, and its sole source of income. He met his future wife, Misae, at the age of 29, and after dating for around a year the two wed. He is a loving father to his two children, and ultimately a devoted husband. While he is the family bread-winner, he hands the reins of finance over to his wife, who maintains a totalitarian level of control on family spending. At age 35, he is the iconic salary man of modern Japan, working eight-hour days, enduring overstuffed trains, and enjoying the occasional bar-bouncing nightlife. While his relationship with his family is positive on the whole, there is an abundance of recurring conflict. He and his wife bicker on many different things, from how little he gets for spending money every month, to whose turn it is to give the baby a bath. Mitsy is also notorious for inflicting comically brutal violence on him whenever she gets very angry. He enjoys a playful relationship with his children; but sometimes they're the source of his daily woes. He will not hesitate to save his allowance for things he wants, but can be seen spending much of it to buy his family creature comforts. A running joke is made of the pungent odor of his feet (declared by Hiro himself as being the stinkiest in Japan), which vary in its potence between the episodes of the show and the feature length movies. Hiroshi Nohara is the father of the Nohara family from Akita in Northern Japan, and he is the sole source of income. He met Mitzi at the age of 29 and after getting her pregnant with Shin Chan, the two wed. He is a loving father to his two children, and ultimately a devoted husband. While he is the family bread-winner, he hands the reins of finance over to his wife, who maintains a totalitarian level of control on family spending. At age 35, he is a stereotypical Japanese salaryman, working eight-hour days, enduring overstuffed trains, enjoying the occasional nightlife, and giving every bit of his take home pay to his wife every month. While his relationship with his family is positive on the whole, there is an abundance of recurring conflict. He and his wife bicker on many different things, from how little he gets for spending money every month, to whose turn it is to give the baby a bath. Mitzi is also notorious for inflicting violence on Hiro whenever she gets very angry (usually when his gaze wanders to younger women). He often dreams about being a playboy while he sleeps as an escape, though this is usually interrupted by some external stimulation. He enjoys a playful relationship with his children; but sometimes they're the source of his daily woes. He loves a cold beer after work and shares Shin-chan's appreciation of TV shows with young women in skimpy clothing, often getting too excited about it for Mitzi's liking. He will not hesitate to save his allowance for things he wants, but can be seen spending much of it to buy his family creature comforts. A running joke is made of the pungent odor of his feet and his socks are often used as weapons by other members of the family. His birthplace is born in Omagari, Akita (a village in Daisen, Akita) Voice actors English: Vitello Dub: Eric Loomis Phuuz Dub: Peter Doyle Funimation Dub: Chuck Hube Japanese: Keiji Fujiwara German: Detlef Bierstedt Korean: Won Hyeong Choi Polish: Jaroslaw Domin French: Frédéric Meaux Hindi: ☀Gaurav Marwaha Different looks DK-8.jpg Dhiro2.jpg DK-14.jpg Gallery Hiroshi.jpg Â¯±¸±ØÀåÆÇ Àü¼³À»ºÎ¸£´ÂÃã ¾Æ¹Ì°í.avi 003532818 chadm2.jpg|Hiroshi's dirty shoe has dirty smell. Category:Character